College Fun
by wolfrose89
Summary: Just a fun little one-shot of what would happen if Bella and Edward went to college. Post-Breaking Dawn, contains spoilers. Disclaimer: Twilight belongs completely to Stephenie Meyer


I remained staring up at the cloud covered sun for a moment more before returning to look down at my excessively expensive watch. Edward was late. I sighed of boredom as I returned my gaze to the sky. I hoped that Renesmee wasn't giving him too much trouble. I would have preferred to stay at home with Renesmee rather than going to college. It's not exactly liked I needed it, having married into such a rich family. This is the first time I have ever had reason to lament my abnormal control, if it weren't for that Edward would have never insisted that I go to college. College hadn't been part of the plan. I was supposed to have been a vampire that would not be able to stop myself from attacking humans for their blood. Instead I'm trusted to walk the streets surrounded by humans without attacking them. Damn my super control.

I shifted in my seat and blinked a couple more times, to keep in with the human act, without looking down from the sky and tried to ignore the stares around me. Of course if it weren't for my excellent control I probably wouldn't be able to be around my daughter much, if at all. Wasn't much of a dilemma, really. If I had to choose between college and my daughter or neither I'd choose Renesmee, hands down. That didn't stop me from grumbling about it. Once things had calmed down after the… issue with the Volturi, the Cullens had decided it was time to leave and my _loving husband_ came with the idea that I should attend college, if only for a year, or a year and a half. Edward did have a little trouble convincing me to go along with his idea, but in the end he managed to get me to agree. I really needed to stop being such a pushover. I'd been getting better at saying 'no' to Alice but still completely hopeless against Edward's dazzling and Renesmee's puppy eyes. Jacob, of course, found it amusing that Renesmee was such an expert at _puppy _eyes, Edward and I, however, were not so amused.

Growing bored I decided to entertain myself by listening to people around me. I heard footsteps approaching a bunch of students standing near a tree just a couple a feet away from me. I heard the newcomer address the others. "Hey, who's that?"

"You mean the hottie there sitting alone?" another voice asked.

"Who else?" retorted the first guy.

"No one knows. We're assuming she's a new student," a new voice said. "Of course, we're all trying to work up the courage to ask her out. Without getting turned down."

That was news to me, though I had been tuning out the noises around me with thoughts of Edward and Renesmee. Interested now, I turned my attention to the group.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Yeah, so she's pretty. Those types are usually incredibly stuck up." I had to keep myself from snorting. The jealousy in her voice was blatantly obvious, and if anyone was stuck up it was probably her.

The second guy laughed. "You're eyes are turning green, Kate."

I could feel her fuming as the others laughed. I heard her walk away, just short of stomping her feet. I turned and saw her walk over to a group of girls just out of hearing range of the group of guys Kate had just left. I could hear one of the girls ask her what happened and I looked away. I listened closely for her answer.

"You know that I was going to ask Jared out, but he and all the other guys were all too busy checking out that new girl over there."

I kept pretending to play with the coin in my hand as I felt all of them look at me, most probably accusingly. I could understand now why Edward would so much enjoyment out of listening to the teenage drama of our high school classmates' minds.

Kate growled in frustration. "I had finally gotten him interested in me not too long ago and now cause of _her_ he wouldn't even look at me."

It took everything in me to keep from smiling at that. To hear her talk, I came here solely to ruin her dating opportunities. Suddenly I heard a familiar engine close by. I sat up straighter and looked in the direction of the sound. There I saw Edward parking his car at the other side of the block. With all the open space of the area it really wasn't that hard to see him, even without the superior vampire eyesight. I heard him get out of the car and smiled when I heard one the other girls speak.

"Forget Jared, Kate. That guy is a much more worthy pursuit."

Kate and I agreed. Edward looked incredible with his jacket and sunglasses like that. And by the smile on his face he had heard the girl and was just as amused as I was. Then the view of my incredibly beautiful husband was blocked. I looked up and saw one of the guys from Jared's group smiling down at me. In the background I heard the tittering girls encouraging Kate to approach Edward and the other guys groaning at the better looking competition. Apparently the guy in front of me hadn't noticed Edward yet, since he didn't look the least bit threatened. I waited, amused, for the guy to make his move.

He extended his hand in greeting. "Hey there, I'm Jared. You're new here, right?"

Ah, so this is Jared. He's actually pretty good-looking, especially for a human. I shaked his hand politely, noticing him flinch slightly at my cold skin. "Yeah, I'm Bella Cullen."

I noticed that Kate had decided that Edward was her new prey but was still undecided about approaching him. I could tell that she was the type who had to date the most attractive guy around. Jared's smile grew at my friendly tone. "Well, there a small party later tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. Then maybe later I could show you around."

Wow, this guy wasted no time. I felt Edward walk up to us and he answered before I had a chance. "I'm afraid she's busy."

I turned to him, smiling brightly as he leaned down to give me a kiss. "Sorry I'm late."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see both Kate's and Jared's furious expressions. My smile widened as I stood up. "No prob. I managed to entertain myself. I can see what you mean about the high school drama."

Edward laughed as he threw his hand over my shoulder and we headed towards the classroom. Maybe college wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
